1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installing method, an installer, and an installing program which are used for installing an application (computer program) and the like onto a computer and, more particularly, to an installing method, an installer, and an installing program used for installing a plurality of application onto a computer at once.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a large number of applications are released for competitive differentiation or for meeting growing demand for solution provision.
However, it is impossible for a single software vendor to develop all required applications and therefore there is often a case where the software vendor provides (sells), to end users, applications that have already been developed by associated domestic/foreign vendors or other vendors. In such a case, when applications developed by different vendors are installed onto a single PC (personal computer), integrity is lost due to a difference between individual installers or GUIs, which may make users distrustful of the applications.
[Patent Document 1] JP2002-055821A
[Patent Document 2] JP2007-213343A
[Patent Document 1] JP07-064771A
FIG. 1 shows a system including a button telephone apparatus A having a CPU A-1 (IP address: 1.2.3.4) that manages a switch function, an application server C-1 on which a Web application (URL (Uniform Resource Locator): YYYY) is mounted, an application server C-2 on which a Web application (URL (Uniform Resource Locator): ZZZZ) is mounted, and a user PC B.
Conventionally, in the case where a plurality of application including an application 1 (PC reboot after installation: necessary) implemented by communicating with the CPU A-1, an application 2 (PC reboot after installation: unnecessary) implemented by communicating with the CPU A-1, an application n (PC reboot after installation: necessary) that does not communicate with the CPU A-1 are installed onto the user PC B for setting the Web application of the application server C-1, the applications 1, 2, n need to be installed individually (first problem).
Further, in the case where the applications are installed individually, even if data (e.g., IP address of the CPU A-1 which is a communication partner of the user PC B) to be specified at the installation time is the same between the applications to be installed, setting of the data needs to be made for each application. Further, a reboot of the PC needs to be carried out every time an application requiring PC reboot after installation is installed (Second problem).
In the case where a program of the Web application server is utilized on a browser, there is no application that needs to be installed especially onto the user PC B but a browser setting needs to be made on the user PC B. The browser setting differs from the setup method for a common PC application, which embarrasses the user in performing setup tasks (third problem).